PhantosTheHedgehog's The Jungle Book
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: My fanmake of Walt Disney's last movie!
1. Doremi the girlcub

_(Here it is everyone. A fanmake that has been in my mind for months! It's really exciting for me to start this and I hope you enjoy it!)_

_Chapter 1: Doremi the girlcub_

Our story opens up by showing a book that says, "Phantos the hedgehog's The Jungle Book" It opened up revealing the first chapter and we fade into a picture of the jungle.

"Many strange legends are told of these jungles of the Toon lands." A woman's voice narrated as we see more parts of the jungle.

"But none so strange as the story of a small girl named Doremi." The person who was narrating was revealed. It was a light purple panther with a cool looking hat on. Her name is Majorin. _(Ojamajo Doremi)_

Majorin was strolling casually thru the jungle, enjoying the sounds of its wonder.

"It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound." Majorin narrated. And after she finished saying this, a crying sound was heard.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaaah!"

"It was a sound that one never heard before in this part of the jungle, so naturally, I went to investigate." Majorin said. The purple panther came up upon a wrecked canoe lying on the side of a river and inside was a basket.

Majorin looked inside and she saw something that made her widen her eyes. "It was a girlcub!"

Indeed it was. It was a baby girl with purple eyes and short red hair. She was also wrapped in a blanket.

"She was a cute one indeed. But had I known how deeply I was to be involved, I would have obeyed my first instinct and walked away."

Majorin was about to leave the baby, but she started crying again. The panther walked back to go look in the basket and smiled at the baby. She then noticed a name was stitched into the blanket.

"Do-re-mi. I wondered what kind of parent would name their child that? But it didn't matter, she was too cute for me to care." Majorin narrated. The panther then thought of something that was really important.

"This girlcub would need nourishment and soon. It was many days travel to the nearest man village and without a mother's care this poor girl would perish." Majorin narrated. Then she got an idea!

"And then it hit me! A family of wolves I knew had recently been blessed with a litter of cubs!" Majorin said. And she was right! Not far away from the river, a wolf mother, a pink wolf named Sakura _(Naruto)_ was resting peacefully while her cubs played.

Majorin peeked thru the bush carrying the basket in her teeth. This family was perfect for Doremi! The wolf pups woke Sakura up and the family went back into the cave.

Majorin took this moment to place Doremi's basket near the mouth of the cave and left the child there. She waited for a minute only to see the basket hadn't been moved. Majorin was getting kind of restless so she quietly snuck up to the basket, and gently tapped it.

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"** Doremi cried out. Majorin became startled and ran off back into the brush. The wolf cubs along with Sakura poked their heads out and saw the basket.

Sakura and her cubs walked out of their cave and looked into the basket to see what was making all this noise.

Sakura looked at the child and grinned at how cute she was.

"Well, I was convinced that she won the heart of Sakura. But, I wasn't so sure about Sasuke, the father." Majorin said, just as a black wolf named Sasuke _(Naruto) _arrived home.

Sasuke walked up to his wife and looked at the baby. He wondered where his wife found this child but when Sasuke looked at Doremi, he didn't care anymore.

The baby was too cute for words. Sasuke nodded and Sakura took the basket in her mouth. She and her family walked back into the cave. Doremi had just found a new home.

"Eight times the rain had come and gone, and I often stopped by to see how the young girlcub was doing." Majorin narrated. She looked down from a tree to see Doremi who was now 8 years old.

She grew her hair and styled it into two buns held by ribbons and she even had a gold music note clip in her hair. She also wore nothing but a pink two piece loin cloth.

"She was the favorite among all the wolf cubs of the pack." Majorin narrated. Doremi cupped her hands around her mouth and let out a wolf howl.

"Awooooo! Awoooooo!" Some young wolfs heard her and ran to her. They then jumped on Doremi and began licking her.

"No girlcub was happier. And yet, I felt for her. Because I knew, in time, she'd have to go back to her own kind."

Night finally arrived and something was up.

"Then, one night, the wolf elders all gathered at council rock. For Sabor the leapord had returned to their part of the jungle. This meeting was to determine Doremi's fate."

The head wolf, Neji, _(Naruto) _was standing on a rock while other wolfs looked up at him.

"Everyone, as you all know, Sasuke and his family have taken in a young human girl. And that can mean big trouble for her. For that beast Sabor will surly kill Doremi, and all who try to protect her. Now, are we all in agreement as to what be must done?" Neji told all the wolf elders. They all nodded.

"Very well. Sasuke, come over here please." Neji said, getting Sasuke's attention. Sasuke sat up and walked over to Neji.

"What is it Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Ugh, I'm sorry to tell you this, but that girl Doremi can't stay with you anymore. She needs to return to her people." Neji said.

"What? But Neji, I can't let her go. She's like my own daughter. And surly she'd entitled to the protection of the pack." Sasuke protested.

"Sasuke please, even our strongest warriors are no match for the leapord."

"But she can't survive all alone in the jungle!" Sasuke said. Majorin was watching the meeting from a nearby tree and got an idea.

"Excuse me Neji, perhaps I can be of some help." Majorin said leaping down from the tree and walking over to Neji.

"You Majorin, how?"

"I know of a man village where she'll be safe. Doremi and I have taken many walks together in the jungle. And surly she won't protest to come with me." Majorin said.

"Please Majorin, take care of Doremi." Sasuke said.

"You have my word." Majorin said. She then ran off to go get Doremi.

"Good luck." Neji said.

_(Please R&R. Next up, we get a little hypnosis action!)_


	2. Trouble in the trees

_Chapter 2: Trouble in the trees_

Later that night, Majorin and Doremi were on their way thru the jungle. Doremi was riding on Majorin's back and the panther then stopped to look around.

The jungle girl yawned and stretched her arms. "Hey Majorin, I'm tired. Shouldn't we start back home?" Doremi asked.

"I'm sorry Doremi, but were not going home." Majorin said.

"What!? But why?"

"Because Sabor the leapord has returned to the jungle, and if she finds you, she'll kill you."

"Kill me? Why would she do that?"

"Because she really hates humans. And she's worried you'll become a hunter with a gun." As Majorin said this, she leaped over a small river and continued on.

"Here's an idea. Let's tell Sabor that I'd never hurt another animal."

"Ha, nobody reasons with that leapord. So I'm taking you to the man village where you'll be safe." Doremi then got off of Majorin and looked back.

"But, I don't want to go to the man village." Doremi said sadly.

"I'm sorry girl cub, but it's for your own safety." Majorin said. Doremi just stared off into the jungle.

"Girlcub! Girlcub!" Majorin called out getting Doremi's attention. The purple panther and Dormei stood at the base of a huge tree.

"Well then, we'll spend the night here. Up you go." Majorin said. Doremi looked up.

"All the way up there?" Doremi asked, looking up at the tree.

"That's right." Majorin said. Doremi walked up to the tree and jumped onto it, trying not to slip off. Majorin laughed at Doremi's efforts.

"Ha ha! Is that really the best you can do?" She asked.

"It's too big around! And besides, I don't have any claws!" Doremi whined. Majorin shook her head and decided to help out. After some hilarity ensued, the two finally made it onto a big enough branch to support both of them.

Majorin walked towards the branch's edge and lied down while Doremi sat near the trunk part.

"Majorin, do I really have to go back to the village?" Doremi asked.

"I'm afraid so. I don't want Sabor to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid. I can take care of myself." Doremi said. Suddenly, something popped out from above. It was a snake with a black body, a red mop top haircut, and 60's glasses. This is Mad Mod,_ (Teen Titans)_ the python.

When he saw Doremi, he licked his lips! He thought that Doremi would make a tasty dinner.

"Ssssay now, what have we here?" Mad Mod asked in a British accent. He loomed towards Doremi who was getting annoyed really quickly.

"It's a girl cub. And a delicious girl cub!" Mad Mod said. Doremi put her back to the tree trunk and crossed her arms. This snake was really getting on her nerves!

"Oh, go away and leave me alone!" The jungle girl said. Majorin meanwhile was fast asleep and said in a tired voice, "Oh come on! Quit whining! Please go to sleep girl cub."

Mad Mod then got an idea. He got back in front of Doremi and suddenly, colorful rings appeared in his eyes.

"Yes, girl cub! Please, go to sleep." Mad Mod said. When Dormei saw the rings, her eyes widened and they became filled with the rings! Her arms went limp and dropped to her side, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away! She was too mesmerized.

While this was going on, Mad Mod's tail went around and started to wrap around Doremi.

"Sleep, sleep." Mad Mod whispered. Before too long, the snake's tail was up to Doremi's neck. Doremi tried her best to stay awake, but she was failing.

"Ma, Majo-rin." She said in a sleepy voice. A second after she said this, Mad Mod's tail went around her neck, making her let out a small, "Gulp!"

"Now, no arguing anymore. No more talking till the morning." Majorin said. Doremi was now wrapped up in Mad Mod's coils like a mummy, a huge grin on her face and the hypno rings flowing thru her eyes.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble miss, but she won't be here in the morning!" Mad Mod chuckled. Majorin opened one eye and saw what was going on.

"Huh? Oh yes she will." She said. Mad Mod the hoisted Doremi up and was about to eat her. Majorin then woke right up!

"MOD! HOLD IT MAD MOD!" Majorin shouted. She ran up to the snake and smacked him in the head. The coils that were holding Doremi landed on the tree branch, snapping Doremi out of it and freeing her.

Mad Mod shook his head and was not happy! "You really shouldn't have done that, panther!" the snake said.

"Now, Mad Mod, I just," Majorin said trying to defend herself.

"No, that won't work. Look me in the eye when I'm speaking!" Mad Mod said. He looked at Majorin with one of his hypno eyes, an of course, she couldn't resist.

"Please Mod!" She said.

"Both eyes if you please!" The snake said. Majorin then looked at him with both eyes and almost immediately, a small ***ping*** went off in her mind and a huge grin appeared on her face. While all this was going on, Doremi was about to shove Mad Mod's coils off the tree.

"You have sealed your doom!" Mad Mod said to the hypnotized Majorin. Suddenly, Doremi shoved the coils off the tree and Mad Mod was tugged along with them. He smacked his head on some branches and then landed in a pile of his coils on the ground.

"Look what I did Majorin!" Doremi said, only to see the panther was in a trance.

"Wake up Majorin." Doremi said. She then gently slapped Majorin's cheeks, waking her up. Mad Mod then started to slither away.

"You just wait until I get you in my coils!" he hissed. Suddenly, he stopped. He looked back, only to see he had a knot in his tail and it got snagged on a branch.

"Ha, ha! Look at that Majorin, he's got a knot in his tail!" Dormei giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. He's got a knot in his tail." Mad Mod repeated in a mocking voice. He was then able to release himself and his back was hurting!

"Ugh, this will really slow down my slithering." He said. Doremi then started to laugh hysterically only to stop when she saw Majorin glaring at her.

"So, you think you can take care of yourself? Do you still want to stay in the jungle?" Majorin asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I wanna stay in the jungle!" Doremi said.

"Oh, stop that! I'm taking you back to the village in the morning! Now go to sleep!" Majorin said in a stressed out voice. She layed back down and Doremi went back to her spot too. They two of them went to sleep for the night.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. The dawn patrol

_Chapter 3: The Dawn Patrol_

Dawn finally arrived and Doremi and Majorin were still fast asleep. Suddenly, a loud thumping sound echoed thru the jungle. It was a line of giant turtle creatures called Koopas who were all being led by another Koopa named Bowser. Bowder was also holding a piece of bamboo which he used as a baton.

They were all marching like they were in the army.

Koopas: _**Hup, two, three four!**_

_**Keep it up, two, three, four! (2x)**_

All this noise woke Doremi and Majorin up and the jungle girl looked to see what was making all the noise.

"Wow!" She said. Majorin on the other hand wasn't as amazed.

"Oh great. It's the dawn patrol again, just who I need at this time!" Majorin said covering her ears. I mean she just woke up and in come these loud mouths! Doremi grabbed a vine and swung down from the tree to get a closer look.

"Company, sound off!" Bowser called out. The Koopa's started singing.

Koopas: **Oh the aim of our patrol,**

**Is a question rather dull!**

**For to march and drill over field and hill,**

Bowser: _Is a military goal!_

Koopas: **Is a military goal!**

Doremi finally got close enough and looked up at the huge creatures. She then noticed a small baby Koopa following the others. It was Baby Bowser, Bowser's son.

_**Now hup, two, three, four!**_

_**Dress it up, two, three, four!**_

_**By the ranks or single file,**_

_**Over every jungle mile,**_

_**Oh, we stamp and crush thru the under brush,**_

_Baby Bowser then blew into a bugle._

Baby Bowser: _In a military style!_

Koopas: _**In a military style!**_

Doremi ran up to Baby Bowser and began to walk beside him.

"Hello. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shh! Drilling." Baby Bowser said.

"Can I do it too?" Doremi whispered.

"Sure, just do what I do. But don't talk. It's against regulations." Baby Bowser said. Doremi got behind him and began marching too.

"Company, halt!" Bowser shouted. All the Koopa's stopped marching and Doremi didn't notice so she accidently stepped on Baby Bowser's tail.

He jumped but held his scream in. "Halt mean's stop!" he said on the verge of tears.

"Company, left face!" Bowser shouted. All the Koopa's turned to their left.

"March, march, march. My poor feet are killing me." A female Koopa said.

"I'm putting in a transfer to another herd." Another Koopa whispered to her.

"Silence in the ranks!" Bowser said. All the Koopa's quieted down and Bowser went behind them.

"Straighten up, all of you!" He demanded. All the Koopa's stood up strait but Bowser saw that the female one didn't. He smacked her on the but with his bamboo baton.

She squeaked and straightened up immediately. "Uh, yes, back to business." He said. Bowser went back to the front.

"Alright now, noses out!" Bowser commanded. All the Koopa's, including Doremi, stuck their noses out. Bowser began to inspect his troops. He looked into one's mouth and saw his teeth were all grimy.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, a filthy mouth. Soldier, remember in battle your fangs can save your life. Take good care of it." Bowser said.

"Yes sir!" The Koopa said. Bowser moved onto the next Koopa. The next one was chewing on a piece of meat and Bowser saw that there was some dust on his nose. Bowser glared at him.

"Let's have a little more spit and polish on that nose of yours."

"Yes sir." The Koopa said.

"Everything I have that you guys don't have, is how I earned my commission in the Maharaja Koopa brigade!" Bowser said. He then smiled and began speaking to himself.

"Back in '88 it was, or was it '87?"

"Here it comes, the Victoria Cross bit again." The female Koopa said to herself.

"It was then I received the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty." Bowser told his troops. _(Fun fact: the Victoria Cross is the highest medal someone in the military can get!)_

"Discipline, discipline was the thing! Builds character, all that sort of thing." As Bowser said this, he began to lean on his bamboo baton, until the end broke and almost making him fall over.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes, inspection." Bowser said. The next Koopa he checked had a black eye and was missing a tooth.

"Hmm, well, looking good." He said moving on. The next one gave him a big grin.

"Wipe off that silly grin soldier, this is the army!" Bowser said, making the Koopa's grin fall. The Koopa next to him was watching a fly buzz around. The fly landed on the Koopa's nose and Bowser smacked it with his bamboo baton.

"Eyes forward!" He commanded. The soldier's eyes immediately shot forward. The next Koopa had really messy hair.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Soldier, that haircut is against regulations!" Bowser made the Koopa's hair stand up on end and he swatted the top part away with his bamboo baton, giving the Koopa a buzz cut.

"There, that's better. And as for you" Bowser continued on, only to see that no one was there. He looked down to see his son.

"Oh, there you are. Heh, heh. Well now, let's keep those heels together." Bowser csaid. Baby Bowser then put his heels together.

"OK pop, sir." Baby Bowser said. Bowser then noticed Doremi.

"Oh, well a new recruit? I say, what happened to your shell?" Bowser asked, tapping Doremi's back.

"Hey, stop that!" She said.

"What!? It's a girl cub!" Bowser shouted. He grabbed Doremi and lifted her off the ground.

"This is treason! I'll never tolerate a human in my jungle!" He said, placing Doremi firmly on the ground.

"It's not your jungle, turtle boy!" She shouted at him. Bowser's face turned red and steam came out of his ears. Nobody, and I mean, nobody, talks to him like that!

"Now look here kid, I'm not afraid to hurt you!" He shouted. Majorin heard what was going on and leaped down from the tree.

"Hold on Bowser!" She said.

"Colonel Bowser, if you please miss."

"Sorry. Colonel Bowser, the girl cub is with me. I'm taking her back to the man village." Majorin said.

"You promise?" Bowser asked.

"You have the word of Majorin."

"Very well then. And remember this kid, a koopa never forgets." Bowser went back to the front of the line while Doremi pouted. Who said this jungle was Bowser's?

"Company, march!" The Koopa's began marching again and the female Koopa ran up to Bowser's side.

"Um sir, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about? A koopa never forgets, remember?"

"Well, you apparently forgot your son."

"My son!?" Bowser said in shock. He looked back to see Baby Bowser and Doremi talking.

"Everyone, turn around, turn around!" Bowser commanded. His troops turned around and Bowser ran ahead of everyone.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a general, just like my dad." Baby Bowser said to Doremi. Bowser then picked his son up.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Before Bowser could finish, his son noticed the others were still walking towards him.

"Pop, look out!" Baby Bowser shouted but it was too late! All the Koopa's ended up in a whole pile up.

"Gee pop, you forgot to say halt." Baby Bowser said. Doremi began laughing hysterically.

"So much for a Koopa never forgetting!" She said and as usual, Majorin remained serious.

"It's not funny. Now come on, let's get out of here before anything else happens." Majorin said. She then ran off into the jungle with Doremi close behind.

"Hey Majorin, where are we going?" Doremi asked.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you!? You're going to the man village!" Majorin said, getting onto a log that was over a river.

"I'm not going!" Doremi whined.

"Oh, yes you are!"

"I'm staying right here!" Doremi said, grabbing onto a tree.

"You're going even if I have to drag you all the way there!" Majorin said. Suddenly, she slipped off the log and into the water. When she raised her head, she bonked it on the log.

"OK, that does it!" Majorin said. She leaped out of the water onto the other side.

"You think you can take care of yourself? Go ahead, but don't expect me to come save you when Sabor finds you!"

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" Doremi shouted. Majorin leaped into the trees and looked back, only to say, "Foolish girl cub."

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The bare necessities

_Chapter 4: The Bare Necessities_

Doremi was now all by herself, but she didn't care. As long as she was in the jungle she was happy.

Back with Majorin, she was thinking to herself. "Perhaps I was too hard on her. I mean, she's just a kid." She then came to her senses.

"Oh, what am I thinking!? If she wants to stay, let her!"

Doremi was feeling bad too. She wanted to make Majorin happy, but that meant leaving the place she loved the most. Ugh, this was all turning out to be a huge mess!

Doremi sighed and sat down with her back to a rock. She put her head down and remained silent.

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the trees. Doremi's head shot up and she looked around, hoping that the thing wasn't Sabor! A huge shape came out of the trees, and it was revealed to be a panda!

The panda was wearing tan pants with patches on them and straps on his feet. This was Po the panda. _(Kung Fu Panda)_

Po was just strolling along, singing to himself. He continued until he saw Doremi on the ground.

"Well, what have we here?" He asked, getting on all fours. He sniffed Doremi's hair and she was getting annoyed real fast.

"Hey, what a funny little bit of a" Before Po could finish, Dormei slapped him on the nose!

"Go away!" She said. Po rubbed his nose.

"Oh man, I've now seen everything in these woods. Kid, you're the first human I've seen in the jungle that didn't try to hunt me." Po said.

"Leave me alone." Doremi said.

"Well, that's big talk for a girl your age." Po said. Doremi had finally had enough.

"I'm big enough!" She said, standing up. She started hitting Po's stomach but he didn't feel it. It didn't even hurt him! The panda just chuckled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pitiful." Po said. He picked Doremi up and she struggled in his grip.

"Kid, you need help. And leave it to Po to teach you how to fight like a bear! Now I know kung fu, but I'm going to go easy on you!" Po said, placing Dormei on the ground. The panda stood up and Doremi stood up too.

"OK kid, loosen up! Weave a little, now move!" Po said to Doremi. While this was going on, Doremi held her hands up like a boxer and was moving her legs like she was doing some crazy dance!

"Now give me a big bear growl! Scare me!" Po said. Doremi clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight.

"Rrrrrrrrr." Po was really disappointed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh boy." He said.

"What was that!? What are you, a wimp? I'm talking about like a big bear!" Po reared back and roared right at Doremi, almost knocking her down.

"Grrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

Majorin heard the growl and looked back.

"Doremi! Sabor! Oh my god, I shouldn't have left her alone!" She said. Majorin turned around and ran as fast as she could to get to Doremi. When she got to where she heard the roar, Majorin saw that it was all a false alarm.

"Oh no, it's Po! That no good jungle bum!" Majorin said, lying on a thick tree branch. Doremi finally let out a great bear growl.

"That was great kid! You really scared me there!" Po said.

"Really!? Awesome! I guess I'm a lot tougher then some people think." Doremi said.

"You'd better believe it." Po said.

"So, those are fine teachings you're giving her there Po." Majorin said in a smug voice.

"Oh hey there, Majorin." Po said.

"Come on Po, let's go one more time!" Doremi said. Po began weaving around along with Doremi.

"Come on kid, keep moving! You need to keep moving or I'm gonna knock your roof in!" Po said. Doremi twirled her arm around and gave Po a quick uppercut.

"Oh wow, right on the button!" Po said. He twirled around a bit before fainting in a playful way. He then sat up and Doremi sat on his belly.

"You know something, your OK kid. What do they call ya?" Po asked.

"Her name's Doremi. And she's going to the man village!" Majorin said.

"Man village!? You can't take her there! They'll ruin her!" Po protested.

"Po, I want to stay here with you!" Doremi said, hugging her new friend.

"Why of course you do!" Po said, returning the hug. Majorin didn't believe Po would be a good father figure for Doremi, to be honest.

"And how exactly do you think she'll survive?" Majorin asked with a smirk.

"How do you think she'll survive?" Po repeated in a mocking voice.

"I'll teach her everything I know!"

"Well, that shouldn't take too long." Majorin chuckled. Po sat Doremi down in front of him and he stood up.

"Now look kid, it's like this. All you half to do is follow a simple rule of mine." Po said. He then clapped his paws and began singing one of the most memorable songs in Disney history.

Po: **Look for the bare necessities,**

**The simple bare necessities,**

**Forget about your worries and your strife!**

Majorin widened her eyes in disbelief! She placed her paw over her eyes and shook her head.

**I mean the, bare necessities**

**Are Mother Nature's recipes**

**That bring the bare necessities of life!**

Doremi really got into the beat fast and began dancing with Po. The panda plucked two coconuts off a tree and gave one to Doremi. Po bonked the coconut against his head, breaking it open and drinking the milk.

**Wherever I wander,**

**Where I roam,**

**I couldn't be fonder, of my big home!**

Doremi bonked her coconut against her head but all it did was hurt her head!

**The bees are buzzing in the tree**

**To make some honey just for me!**

**When you look under the rocks and plants,**

Po lifted a huge rock up with Doremi at his side and he held it up with one hand. They both looked under it to see an ant colony.

**And take a glance at the fancy ants,**

**And maybe try a few!**

Po licked some ants up and that really disgusted Doremi. "You eat ants?" she asked.

"Heh, heh. You better believe it. And you're gonna love the way they tickle." Po said, unaware he let the rock go. Majorin saw that Doremi was about to become a human pancake!

"Doremi, look out!" She shouted. The rock hit the ground with a loud THUMP! But thankfully, Doremi was unharmed.

**The bare necessities of life will come to you!**

"But when?" Doremi asked.

**They'll come to you**

Po knocked his butt against a banana tree, knocking a banana down. He squeezed it out of the peel and swallowed it whole.

**Look for the bare necessities,**

**The simple bare necessities,**

**Forget about your worries and your strife!**

He knocked down one for Doremi and she opened the banana out, only to see it was empty!

**I mean the bare necessities**

**That's why a bear can rest at ease**

**With just the bare necessities of life!**

Doremi glared up at the banana tree. Another banana got knocked down and Doremi picked it up. She started walking back to Po, only to have all the bananas in the tree fall down and bury her!

**Now when you pick a pawpaw,**

**Or a prickly pear,**

Po danced over to a prickly pear bush and began plucking the prickly pears off like it was nothing. Doremi tried the same thing but ended up pricking her finger.

**And you prick a raw paw,**

**Next time beware.**

**Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw**

**When you pick a pear**

**Try to use the claw**

While Po sang this, he was picking various fruits and stacked them all together. He then swallowed them whole.

**But you don't need to use the claw**

**When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw**

Po then grabbed a grapefruit and passed it to Doremi, who caught it.

**Have I given you a clue?**

"Gee, thanks Po." Doremi said. She really loved hanging out with this guy.

**The bare necessities of life will come to you**

Doremi: _They'll come to me!_

**They'll come to you!**

Po lied down and slid into a river. Doremi went ahead of him and slid down onto his belly. The two floated down the river.

**So just try and relax, yeah cool it**

**Fall apart in my backyard**

**'Cause let me tell you something kid**

**If you act like that bee acts, uh uh**

**You're working too hard**

Po put his hands behind his head and began humming to himself with his eyes closed. Little did the two realize, a group of monkeys were watching them.

One of the monkeys hung from where Doremi was, and grabbed her! She was pulled into the trees while another monkey took her spot. A fly then buzzed around and landed on Po's nose.

"Hey Doremi, how about you do me a favor and swat that fly off of papa bear's nose?" Po asked. The monkey then proceeded to smack Po right in the nose.

"Boy, when you swat a fly," Po then saw that Doremi was gone! He swung at the monkey but they monkey just hung over him!

"Why you flat nosed, flakey eyed creep!" Po shouted. Doremi meanwhile was struggling to escape from the monkeys.

"Hey, let go of me!" She shouted. Po moved around in the water, swinging his arms.

"You get your flea picking paws off of my cub!" He shouted. The monkeys began swinging Dormei around.

"Po, get me down!" She shouted. Po got out of the water and started following Doremi.

"You better give me back my girl cub!" Po shouted. Two monkeys hung Doremi in front of a tree.

"Here she is! Come and get her!" A monkey shouted. Po charged for Doremi but she got lifted up into the trees, making Po crash into the tree.

He spun around a bit and fainted. "That's how a bear can rest at ease!" A monkey said. All the others began picking fruits off of trees and throwing them at Po.

"Here's some bare necessities!" Another monkey shouted. All the fruits hit Po and he finally had enough!

"Alright you monkeys, give me back that kid!" He yelled.

"We give up, here she comes!" A monkey yelled. They let Dormei go and the jungle girl began spinning in the air.

"Po, catch me!" She shouted. Po backed up with his arms out, trying to catch Doremi. Little did he know, he was heading towards a rocky hill. Two monkeys tripped him and Po went rolling down the hill!

Doremi was caught again and swung around some more. "Po, help me! There taking me away!" She yelled. Po meanwhile was at the bottom of the hill, kicking his feet. "Majorin!" He called.

Majorin meanwhile heard him calling. "Well, sounds like it finally happened. Took longer than I expected but it happened." She said. She ran back to go answer Po's call. When she got there, Po came up from the bottom of the hill and screamed right in her face.

"MAJORIN!" He yelled. The call echoed in Majorin's ears. "Oh you heard me!" Po said.

"Doremi? Doremi? Where is she!?" Majorin asked as Po climbed up.

"Oh my god, you should have seen it. They came in from all sides. First I swung with my left, then I swung with my right," Po said. Majorin couldn't take it anymore!

"Ugh, Po we don't have time for this! What happened to Doremi?"

"Like I told ya! Those mangy monkeys came and carried her off!" Majorin became really concerned.

"The ancient ruins! Oh my, I'd hate too think what will happen when she meets that king of theirs!" Majorin said.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. I wanna be like you!

_Chapter 5: I wanna be like you!_

Later that same day, the monkeys were taking the captured Doremi to some ancient ruins. If you listened closely, it sounded like a party was going on in there! And sure enough there was!

A whole gang of monkeys were playing a catchy beat with home maid instruments for their king. Their king was an orangutan with curly purple hair, a purple mustache, an eye patch over his right eye and a heart shaped necklace. His name is Oyajide. _(Ojamajo Doremi)_ He was sitting on a throne eating bananas.

Oyajide was singing to himself when he saw his men had returned. "We got her, your highness!" A monkey shouted. Doremi was still trying to escape. The monkey that was holding her dropped her really quickly but grabbed both her ankles. All the monkeys then chained together and lowered Doremi down to Oyajide.

"Yeah, here she is! We got her, we got her!" Another monkey shouted.

"Ha ha! So you're the girl cub, crazy!" Oyajide said.

"I'm not as crazy as you are! Put me down!" Doremi demanded. The monkey that was holding her dropped her. "You cut that out!" She said, shaking her fist.

"Chill out kid. Just sit back and unwind." Oyajide said, picking Doremi up by the seat of her loin cloth pants. The jungle girl angrily swung her fists at the monkey king.

"Now come on, let's shake, cousin." Oyajide said, taking Doremi's hand and shaking it. **(What? We're supposed to be related to monkeys)**

"What do you want me for?" Doremi asked. Oyajide placed Doremi on the huge armrest on his throne.

"Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana." Oyajide handed Doremi a banana and she unpeeled it.

"That you want to stay in the jungle."

"Stay in the jungle? I sure do!" Doremi said, her mouth full of banana. Oyajide leaped from the throne.

"Well good, because Ole' king Oyajide, that's me, can help you out." Oyajide ran back to the throne and held onto a vine. He used his feet to grab two bananas.

"Here, have two more." He said, holding three fingers up. He squeezed the bananas out of the peels and they shot towards Doremi. She ducked and the banana's shot over her head and when they hit something, the sound of a monkey screech could be heard. **(LOL)**

"Have we got a deal?"

"It's a deal! I'd do anything to stay in the jungle!" Doremi said.

"Great choice kid. Now what do you say we get down to business?" Oyajide said. He started singing.

Oyajide: **Now I'm the king of the swingers oh,**

**The jungle V.I.P.**

**I've reached the top, and had to stop,**

**And that's what's bothering me!**

**I wanna be a man, mancub**

**And stroll right into town.**

**And be just like the other men,**

**I'm tired of monkeyin' around.**

Oyajide was really getting into the beat now.

**Oh, you!**

**I wanna be like you!**

**I wanna walk like you,**

**Talk like you, too!**

**You'll see it's true,**

**An ape like me, can learn to be human too!**

Doremi was starting to have fun here!

"Gee cousin, you're doing real good!" She said, clapping to the beat. Oyajide went over to Doremi and put his ear close to her face.

"Now it's time for your part of the deal. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire!"

"But I don't know how to make fire." Doremi said. Oyajide put his arm around Doremi.

**Now don't try to kid me girlcub,**

**I made a deal with you.**

**What I desire is man's red fire,**

**To make my dreams come true.**

While Oyajide sang this, Majorin and Po snuck into the ruins to rescue Doremi. The two saw the situation Doremi was in.

**Give me the secret girlcub,**

**Clue me what to do!**

**Give me the power of man's red flower,**

**So I can be like you**

"Fire! So that's what that scoundrel wants!" Majorin said.

"I'll tear him limb from limb! I'll use my kung fu awesomeness to give him a facelift!" Po said. He then heard the song playing and started getting into it.

"Oh yeah, well man what a beat!" Po said.

"Po, we don't have time for that!" Majorin said, snapping him out of it.

"Now here's the plan. You create a distraction and I'll rescue Doremi. You got that?"

"I'm gone baby, solid gone!"

"Not yet Po!" Majorin shouted. She looked and saw that Oyajide and Doremi were dancing down the hallway where she was. She disguised herself as a panther statue and waited for them to pass. She was about to grab Doremi but suddenly Po burst out of a door she was behind!

Po was disguised as a female orangutan and he and Oyajide began dancing. Even Dormei was dancing with the monkeys while Majorin watched.

Oyajide: **You!**

** I wanna be like you!**

**I wanna walk like you,**

**Talk like you, too!**

**You see it's true, someone like me,**

Doremi was consumed in the beat and sang the next part!

Doremi: _Can learn to be, like someone like me!_

"Take me home daddy!" Po said.

Oyajide: **Can learn to be, someone like you!**

"One more time!" Oyajide said, slapping Po on the back and knocking off his disguise.

Po: _Yeah! Can learn to be, like someone like me!_

He then noticed he was exposed and there were a lot of angry monkeys glaring at him.

All Po could say was, "Oh man."

"It's Po the panda!" A monkey shouted. Doremi ran over to Po, who picked her up and ran off.

A huge chase ensued, with Doremi being passed from animal to animal! The chase then ended with Oyajide grabbing Dormei and Po chasing him. They ran to a place where stone pillars hold Oyajide's palace up. Po mananged to grab Doremi's hand, but Oyajide grabbed one of the stone pillars. Po tugged to Doremi's arm, causing Oyajide to pull on the stone pillar, breaking it!

The monkey king decided to give up and take the pillar's place! If he didn't, his whole palace would come crashing to the ground.

Po got an idea from this. He placed Doremi down, went over to Oyajide and began tickling him! The monkey laughed until tears were in his eyes.

Unknown to Po, the monkeys were coming at him with a battering ram! They rammed into his butt, bouncing them back and making him take Oyajide's place and making another pillar break! Po smiled sheepishly and left the monkey king there. Oyajide kept trying to hold his palace up! Doremi rode on Majorin's back while Po followed close behind.

The three of them ran away from the palace as the whole thing came crashing down! Oyajide was embarrassed to see what became of his palace. Once the team was as far away from that place as possible, they stopped to rest.

Po just chuckled and said, "Man, that's what I call a swinging party!"

_(Please R&R)_


	6. A jungle girl's rage

_Chapter 6: A jungle girl's rage_

Later that night, the three friends sat under a tree. Po and Majorin were talking while Dormei slept on a bed of leafs.

"And another thing, Dormei seems to have a human's ability to get into trouble! And your influence hasn't been helping her!" Majorin said.

"Shhh, you'll wake her up! Look at her, the kid's had a big day." Po said, looking at Doremi while she slept.

"You know it ain't easy learning to be like me." Po said, rubbing his belly.

"Oh please. Associating with those scatterbrained apes!? I hope Doremi has learned something from all that." Majorin angrily whispered. Doremi just hummed the tune of "I wanna be like you" in her sleep.

"Ha ha, that's my girl." Po whispered, putting a huge leaf over her like a blanket. Majorin shook her head and walked over to a nearby stream.

Po looked at the sleeping jungle girl and smiled. "Your gonna make one swell bear, Doremi." He said.

"Um, Po, can I talk to you please?" Majorin asked from the river side.

"Oh man, you're gonna talk some more? OK, what's up?" Po asked.

"Po, I'm sorry but Doremi needs to go back to the man village. The jungle isn't a safe place for her." Majorin said while Po munched on some grapes.

"I grew up in the jungle and take a look at me." Po said admiring himself.

"Oh yes, look at yourself. What with your clumsiness and cocky attitude." Majorin said.

"Yep, I'm a great role model ain't I?" Po said.

"Well frankly I think you're a disgraceful sight!"

"Well sorry M.R. but you don't look like a fancy gift basket yourself!" Po said. Majorin had to finally get her message across.

"Po, you can't adopt Doremi as your daughter!"

"Why not? I'm a great father figure. She's still starting out in life and she need's a good parent!" Po said, patting his belly.

"Po, have you ever heard the saying birds of a feather flock together?" Po shrugged.

"You wouldn't marry a panther would you?" Po chuckled to himself.

"That's a good question M.R. because one never asked me!" He said.

"Listen to me! You need to be serious about this!"

"Oh stop worrying M.R. I'll take care of her! That's your problem, you're always so serious." Po said, leaning against a tree.

"Oh yes, you'll take care of her as if she was your own flesh and blood. Like you did when the monkey's kidnapped her?"

"Give me a break M.R. Can't a guy make one mistake?" Po asked.

"Not in the jungle. And I have a right to be serious about this, because sooner or later, Doremi will meet Sabor." Majorin said. Po's eyes widened when he heard that name.

"The leopard? What does she have against the kid?" Po asked.

"She hates humans with a vengeance! She's fears man's gun and fire!" Majorin said.

"Well Doremi's just a kid. She ain't got those things!" Po said.

"Yes but Sabor won't wait until she does! She's not going to let her grow up to be a woman! Sabor will go after Doremi when she's young and helpless! Just one swipe and then," Po couldn't take it anymore.

"OK, I get the message. What are we going to do?" He asked.

"We'll do what's best for the girl."

"You'd better believe it! You name it and I'll do it!" Po said.

"Good. Then tell Doremi she need's to go to the man village!" Majorin said.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not taking her there! I promised the kid she could stay in the jungle with me!" Po snapped.

"And that's the point you big idiot! As long as she's with you, she's not safe! It's up too you!"

"Why me? Huh!?"

"Because she won't listen to me!" Majorin said. This was really hard for Po to do.

"I love that kid! I love her as if she was my own cub!"

"If you think that, then do what's best for her! Not keep thinking about yourself!" Po just sighed in defeat. He had to do this.

"Well, can't I wait until morning?" He asked.

"It's morning now." Majorin said as the sun started to rise.

"Go on Po." Po got a sad look and walked over to the sleeping girl cub.

"Doremi, it's time to get up." Po said. Doremi woke up and stretched her arms.

"Oh, hi Po!" Doremi said.

"Hey kid. Rub that sleep out of your eyes. You and me have a long walk ahead of us." Po said.

"Oh boy! We'll have a lot of fun together!" Dormei said, hugging Po's arm.

"Sure, whatever you say. OK, let's hit the road. See you around Majorin." Po said.

"Yeah, so long Majorin! Me and Po have things to do!" Dormei said happily while catching up to Po.

"Good by girl cub, and good luck." Majorin said.

"Come on Po! All we need to do is follow your rule!" Doremi clapped and began singing.

Doremi: Look for the bare necessities,

Some good ole' bar necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife!

While she sang this, Doremi danced over to a small banana tree and hit it with her butt, making two bananas fall off. She passed one to Po, who watcher her sadly.

I mean the, bare necessities

That's why a bear can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life!

I'll live here in the jungle my whole life!

Yeah man!

Doremi began to unpeel her banana. "I like being a bear!" She said.

"Uh, yeah. It's real great." Po said with little enthusiasm.

"So where are we going Po?" Doremi asked, finishing off her banana while Po threw his aside.

"Well, it's a different kind of place." Po said.

"That's OK. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." Dormei said.

"Hey Po, how about quick fight!?" Dormei asked in excitement. She held her arms up and began weaving in and out like a boxer.

"Look, Doremi, you and me need to talk!" Po said, grabbing her hands.

"What's the matter ole' pappa bear?" Doremi asked.

"Look kid, I've been trying to tell ya! I've been trying to tell ya all morning! I've got to take you back to the man village!"

**"THE MAN VILLAGE!?"** Doremi asked in shock.

"Doremi, it's for your own safety!" Po said, trying to convince the jungle girl.

"I, I thought we were partners!" Doremi said angrily.

"Doremi, come on!" Po said.

"No! Stay away from me!" Doremi snapped. She ran away from Po and into the jungle. The panda began chasing her.

"Doremi, listen to me! I can explain!" Po said but it was too late. Doremi was gone and Majorin heard Po's cries. She ran up to him.

"Po, what happened? Where is she now!?" She asked.

"I, I told here what I had too do, she got mad and ran out on me!" Po said.

"Oh my god, she's not safe all alone! Especially with that leopard on the loose! Let's spilt up! Now come on, we need to find her!" Majorin said, running off.

"Oh man, if anything happens to that kid I'll never forgive myself! I've got to find her!" Po said. He proceeded to go his own way.

"Doremi! Doremi!" He called out.

(Please R&R)


	7. Trust in me

_Chapter 7: Trust in me_

Later that day, a leopard was prowling in the grass. This was Sabor. (Disney's Tarzan) Sabar spotted a deer grazing and thought it would make a great meal. The leopard got down on its stomach, ready to pounce.

Suddenly, a thumping sound was heard, scaring the deer off.

"Ugh, of all the rotten luck. Curse that colonial Bowser!" Sabor said. (BTW, Sabor in this is voiced by Glenn Close)

Koopas: **Hup, two, three, four**

**Hup, two, three, four**

**Keep it up, two, three, four!**

"Company, sound off!" Bowser shouted. Sabor ran for cover in an under brush.

Koopas: **Oh we march from here and there,**

**And it doesn't matter where**

**You can hear us push,**

**Thru the deepest bush**

Bowser: **With a military air!**

Koopas: **With a military air!**

Majorin meanwhile wasn't far away and heard them singing.

"The jungle patrol! Right on time!" She said and ran to the singing.

Koopas: **We're a crackerjack brigade,**

**On a huge jungle parade,**

**But we'd rather stroll to a water hole,**

Baby Bowser: _Hup, two, three, four_

Koopas: **For a furlong in the shade**

Majorin arrived on a tree branch that was above the Koopas.

"Hey wait a minute!" She said but the Koopa's didn't notice.

"Ugh, **HALT!!**" She shouted. All the Koopa's stopped instantly and crashed into each other.

"Who said halt!? I give the orders around here! Now speak up, who said it?" Bowser said in a demanding voice.

"Um, I did colonel." Majorin admitted.

"What do you mean, taking over my command? That's highly irregular you know." Bowser said.

"I apologize Bowser, but there's an emergency!" Majorin said. Everyone was unaware that Sabor was listening in.

"I'm sorry Majorin, but were on a cross country march!"

"But, it's important! The girl cub must be found!" Majorin said.

"What girl cub?" Bowser asked.

"Hmm, interesting." Sabor said to herself.

"You know, the one I'm taking back to the man village." Majorin said.

"It's where she belongs. Now then, if you please, we'd like to continue with the march." Bowser said.

"But Bowser, you don't understand! She's lost. Ran away!" Majorin said.

"How delightful." Sabor said.

"Serves that meatball head right!" Bowser said.

"But, Sabor the leopard will pick up her scent!" Majorin said, making Sabor nod.

"Sabor? Nonsense M.R. That leopard isn't within miles of here." Sabor just chuckled at what Bowser said.

"Sorry Majorin, fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know." Bowser said. The female Koopa then had enough. She stepped in front of him.

"Now listen here you pompous old windbag! This has gone far enough!"

"What!? Wendy, what are you doing out of line?" Bowser asked.

"Never mind! How would you like it if Baby Bowser was lost in the jungle!?"

"My son? But that's an entirely different matter!" Bowser protested.

"That boy is no different! Now you help find him or I'm taking command!"

"What? S girl leading my herd? I won't have it!" Bowser said. Baby Bowser then walked up to his dad.

"Um, dad, the girl cub and I are friends. She'll get hurt if she's out there alone. Please dad?" Bowser's son said. Bowser finally broke down.

"OK everyone, we've got a rescue mission on our hands!" Bowser told his troops.

"Thank you Bowser. There's no time too lose!" Majorin said, taking her leave.

"OK troops, we'll split up into teams and if you spot the girl cub, sound your trumpet! Our strategy will be the element of surprise!" Bowser said while Sabor kept listening in.

"Now let's move, move, move!!" Bowser commanded. His troops split up and ran thru the jungle. Sabor then chuckled to herself.

"Now it's time for my meeting with the girl cub." She said.

* * *

Back with Doremi, a lot of things were going with her mind right now. Her best friend betrayed her and now she couldn't trust anyone.

She walked thru the jungle and then sat under a tree. Suddenly, a coiled tail came down from it and lifted Doremi up from where she was sitting. When she reached the top, she saw who it was.

"Mad Mod! It's you!" Doremi said.

"Yessss, girlcub. So nice to see you again." Mad Mod hissed.

"Just leave me alone already you snake!" Doremi said, getting out of her coiled seat. She walked away from the snake only to have him gently grab her shoulder.

"Let me look at you." Mad Mod said. Doremi quickly covered her eyes and looked away.

"You don't want me to look at you? Then, you look at me." Mad Mod turned Doremi's head towards him and she broke off.

"No sir. I know what you're trying to do." Doremi walked away from the snake again, but he wrapped his tail around her wrist.

"You do? I mean, you don't trust me?"

"Of course not! Not after last time." Doremi said.

"Then there's nothing I can do, to help you. I can see to it that you never havto leave this jungle." Mad Mod began to loom over Doremi, who was still trying not to look into his eyes.

"How can you do that?" Doremi asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I have my own subtle ways. But first, you must trust me." As he said this, Mad Mod made his tail slither around Doremi's shoulder. A tingle went up her back and she broke out again.

"I don't trust anyone anymore!" She said. Dormei tried again to walk away from the snake but he just wrapped part of his body around Doremi's eyes.

"I don't blame you. I'm not like those so called friends of yours. You can believe in me." Doremi managed to get the coils off of her eyes but Mad Mod was prepared, the spirals going thru his eyes. The snake started singing.

Mad Mod: **Trust in me,**

**Just in me**

The spirals filled Doremi's eyes and her mind blanked out. She grinned and was about to fall backwards but Mad Mod's tail supported her as the snake looked straight at her. Doremi's cheeks turned red with ecstasy while she stood up straight.

**Shut your eyes,**

**And trust in me**

Dormei shut her eyes and began walking forward. She was about to walk off the branch but the tip of Mad Mod's tail stopped her. "Hold still please." The snake said. Mad Mod made a stair case out of his coils and Doremi slept walked down them.

**You can sleep, safe and sound**

**Knowing I, am around**

Mad Mod made Doremi lay down on his coils like a hammock as she swung back and forth.

**Slip into silent slumber,**

**Sail on a silver mist**

Dormei was then hoisted up as Mad Mod balanced her on his tail. He then balanced her on her head on the tip of his tail.

**Slowly and surly your senses will cease to resist**

Doremi began snoring. "You're snoring." Mad Mod said.

"S-sorry." Doremi said in a sleepy voice. Mad Mod leaned against the tree's trunk without a care.

**Trust in me**

**Just in me**

Doremi slid down Mad Mod's coils like a swirly slide and was then gently wrapped up again. This time it was in the middle. Sabor was meanwhile prowling thru the jungle and heard the singing.

**Shut your eyes**

**And trust in me**

Sabor saw Mad Mod's tail hanging from the tree. She grabbed it and pulled it, making a doorbell sound.

"Huh? Oh now what? I'll be right down." Mad Mod said. He lowered his head down to the jungle floor and looked around.

"Yes, yes? Who is it?" He asked with a sly grin.

"It's me, Sabor. I'd like a word with you if you don't mind." The leopard said, walking over to the snake.

"Oh, Sabor. What a surprise. So, what is it you need?" Mad Mod asked with a nervous voice. Sabor lied down and extracted her claws.

"Oh nothing much. It's just I was walking by and I swore I heard you entertaining someone up there in your coils." Sabor began tapping her claws.

"Coils? Someone? Oh, I was just curling up for my siesta."

"But I swore you were singing to someone." Sabor said with a smirk. She then grabbed Mad Mod by the neck.

"Who is it Mod?"

"Um, it's nobody. I was just singing to myself. You see, I'm having trouble with my sinuses." Mad Mod lied.

"What a pity." Sabor said.

"Yes, so that's why I sing myself to sleep. You know, self hypnosis. Let me show you how it works." Mad Mod said, making the spirals appear.

Mad Mod: Trust in me!

Sabor just slammed Mod's head into the dirt.

"I do apologize but I'm not in the mood for that nonsense." Sabor casually said.

"Some other time perhaps?" Mad Mod hissed from underneath Sabor's paw.

"Perhaps. But at the moment, I'm looking for a girlcub. Have you seen her?" Sabor said. She then released the snake.

"Search me." Mad Mod said, instantly covering his mouth.

"Well then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils would you?" Mad Mod gulped. If Sabor found the girl he had wrapped to go, he could lose his dinner.

"If you wish. Well, nothing here." Mad Mod showed Sabor his tail. "And nothing in here." Mad Mod used his tail to point inside his mouth.

Meanwhile, up in Mad Mod's coils, Dormei began snoring and Sabor heard it. Mod began making snorting sounds.

"Just my sinuses." Mod said. Sabor then smirked.

"Now, how about the middle?"

"The middle? Oh, the middle." Mad Mod then moved part of his body down, still keeping Dormei wrapped up tight.

"See, definitely nothing in the middle." Sabor raised her eyebrow but decided to let it go.

"Well, if you do happen to see the girlcub, you will inform me immediately. Got that?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die!" Mod said.

"Good to hear. Now, if you excuse me I must continue my search for the helpless little girl." Sabor then walked off.

"Who does she think she's fooling? Oooh, she gives me the shivers." Mad Mod said, shaking his body. Unknown to him, the coils around Doremi loosened and woke her up in the process.

"Picking on that poor, defenseless girl." Mod then remembered his latest catch waiting for him.

"Oh yes, helpless little girl." Mod then licked his lips, and Doremi pushed the pile of coils she was wrapped in off the tree. Mod was sent to the jungle floor, hitting his head on some branches. Doremi climbed down the tree and faced the snake.

"You told me a lie Mod! You said I could trust you!" Doremi said as the snake glared at her. The snake then began to slither towards her.

"It's like you said. You can't trust anyone!" Mod then lunged towards Doremi but a knot in his tail snagged him on a tree. The jungle girl ran away while Mod watched.

"If I ever see that skinny little shrimp again it'll be too soon!" Mod then freed himself and slithered away in pain.

"Ugh, my sacroiliac." He said.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Doremi versus Sabor

_Chapter 8: Doremi versus Sabor_

Later that day, a group of four vultures were all sitting on a dead tree in the middle of a barren part of the jungle. The sky had turned grey and the sun was nowhere to be seen.

The first vulture had orange eyes and an orange mop top haircut. His name is Fujio.

The second vulture had yellow hair and blue eyes. His name is Leon.

The third one had purple hair and purple eyes. His name is Akatsuki.

And finally the fourth vulture had blue spiky hair and green eyes. His name is Toru. _(All four are from Ojamajo Doremi)_

Together, they are known as the FLAT 4!

"Hey Leon, what do you want to do?" Fujio asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Leon asked back.

"Hey, I got it! Let's all flap down to the East side of the jungle! There's always some action down in those parts." Toru said.

"I don't know you guys. Things are dead all over." Akatsuki said.

"Yeah. I can't take this anymore you guys! We need a little action around here! So, what do you want to do?" Fujio said.

"I don't know. What do you want, hey quit it! You know, that's the problem you and me have! You ask me what I want to do, then I ask you what you want to do and it never ends!" Leon said. Suddenly, the four vultures saw Doremi walking by herself.

"Hey guys, look! It's a human!" Akatsuki said.

"What's she doing out here all alone?" Toru asked as Doremi sat down on a rock.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go talk to her!" Fujio said. The four vultures flew down to Doremi. She was looking into a pool of water.

"Hey kid, something got you down?" Leon asked. Dormei got up and began walking away.

"Just leave me alone." She said.

"Huh, maybe something is bothering her. Otherwise she wouldn't be in this part of town." Toru said. The four began to follow Doremi in an attempt to cheer her up.

"So, care to tell us your name?" Akatsuki asked.

"Doremi."

"Well Doremi, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world." Fujio said.

"I don't." Doremi said.

"Haven't you got a mom or dad?" Toru asked.

"No. Nobody wants me around." Doremi said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, you're not alone. We all know how you feel." Fujio said.

"We may look shabby but we've got hearts." Akatsuki said.

"And feelings too." Toru said.

"So just to prove it too you, we've decided to let you join our group!" Fujio said.

"Doremi, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture!" Leon said.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own." Doremi said.

"Doremi, no matter what, everybody's got to have friends. So sit down and we'll explain why. We're her friend's right guys?" Akatsuki asked while Dormei sat on a rock. The four vultures stood in a line and began singing like a barber shop quartet.

All four: **We're your friends **(2x)

**We're your friends to the bitter end**

Fujio: _The bitter end!_

Leon: **When you're alone,**

Other 3: _When you're alone,_

The four vultures walked over to Doremi and tried to cheer her up.

Leon: **Who comes around,**

Other 3: _Who comes around,_

Leon: **To pluck you up,**

Other 3: _To pluck you up,_

Leon: **When you are down?**

Other 3: _When you are down?_

"Come on Doremi, at least smile." Fujio said. Doremi cracked a small smile.

All four: **And when you're outside looking in,**

**Who's there to open the door?**

**That's what friends are for!**

Doremi looked at the vultures and smiled some more.

All four: **Who's always eager**

**To extend a friendly claw?**

**That's what friends are for!**

Doremi finally cheered up and began clapping to the beat.

**And when you're lost,**

**In dire need,**

**Who's at your side,**

**At lightning speed?**

Little did they know, Sabor was nearby and heard the singing! The leopard looked around and saw the girl cub dancing with the vultures!

**We're friends with every creature coming down the pike,**

**In fact we've never met an animal we didn't like!**

"Come on Dormei, sing the next part with us!" Leon said. Doremi shrugged and joined in.

_**Didn't like!**_

All four: **So you can see,**

**We're friends in need!**

**And friends in need,**

**Are friends indeed!**

**We'll keep you safe in the jungle forevermore!**

Suddenly, Sabor came out of hiding and finished the song off.

_That's what friends are for!_

The vultures freaked out when they saw the leopard and they all hid behind Doremi. Sabor began clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. An extraordinary performance." She said with a smug voice.

"I'd like to thank you vultures for courting my meal for me."

"It was no problem, *GULP* your highness." Fujio said in a nervous voice.

"Boo." Sabor said. The four vultures panicked and flew back up into their tree.

"Run Doremi!" Akatsuki said.

"Run? Why should I run? I'm not afraid." Doremi said. The vultures widened their eyes as well as Sabor. This kid had some mouth!

"Why little girl, do you even realize who I am?" Sabor asked.

"I do, you're Sabor." Doremi said.

"Hmm, you're a smart girl. And as you know, nobody says their not afraid of Sabor." The leopard said, putting one of her claws under Doremi's neck. Drops of sweat appeared on Doremi's forehead but she wiped them off quickly.

"I don't care what people say. I'm not afraid of you!" Doremi said.

"Hmm, you're a fighter aye?" Sabor asked.

"Well, alright. Listen here girlcub, I'm going to turn around, close my eyes, and count to ten. And when I finish, I'd better see you running away. It makes the chase more thrilling. For me at least." Sabor said. The leopard did what she said.

"1-2-3" Sabor counted. But Doremi didn't run. She picked up a small, thick tree branch and held it like a club and Sabor noticed.

"4. You're trying my patience." Sabor said. Suddenly, Po appeared looking thru a bush and saw what was going on.

"5-6-7-8-9-10!" Sabor finished. The leopard roared and pounced at Doremi! The jungle girl got startled and jumped back. Suddenly, Sabor fell flat on her stomach. The reason: Po was holding onto Sabor's tail!

"Run Doremi run!" Po said. Sabor began clawing at Po.

"Let go, you big oaf!" She said. The leopard began chasing Po with the panda still holding onto her tail.

"Look at that guys! He's got that leopard by the tail!" Leon said in amazement. Suddenly, Sabor managed to bite Po right on the butt.

"YEOW!" He shouted. Doremi ran up to Sabor and hit her in the face a few times with a small thick tree branch.

"Take that you big bully!" She said. Sabor began to chase her and Doremi ran as fast as she could with Sabor hot on her heels.

"Po, help me!" She shouted. Po fumbled in the back and accidently tripped. Sabor dragged him on the ground while chasing Doremi.

"Somebody do something with that kid!" Po said.

"Come on guys, get in there!" Akatsuki said, shoving his friends off the tree. Leon and Toru flew over to Doremi and lifted her off the ground.

"She's safe! You can let go now, Po!" Akatsuki said.

"What's te point!? There's teeth in the other end!" Po said. Suddenly, his pants got snagged on a tree root and he and Sabor got launched back! The leopard flipped Po over.

"I'll kill you for this!" She said. Sabor began to claw Po to death!

"Let me go! Po needs help!" Doremi said. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit a dead tree, setting it on fire. The three landed and the vultures remembered something.

"Fire! That's the only thing ole' Spots is afraid of!" Toru said.

"You get the fire and we'll do the rest!" Leon said. Doremi ran to the tree and grabbed a burning branch. She had an idea! Back with Sabor, the leopard delivered the final blow to Po! He fell to the ground in pain.

"Charge!" The FLAT 4 yelled out. They began flying around Sabor who started swiping at them.

"Stay out of this you mangy fools!" Sabor said.

"Oh yeah, missed me by a mile there!" Akatsuki said. While this was going on, Dormei ran up behind Sabor with the burning branch and tied it to her tail!

"Yeah, she's just a little pussy cat!" Fujio said.

"Look behind you, madam!" Leon said. Sabor looked back and was really freaked out by what she saw!

The leopard clawed at the fire in an attempt to put it out but that didn't work. Sabor started to run with the fire burning her butt and before you know it, she ran off into the distance, never to be seen again! Rain started to pour as the vultures watched the leopard run away.

"Well that's the last of her!" Akatsuki said.

"Yeah! She took off like a comet!" Fujio said.

"Come on guys! Let's go congratulate our friend!" Akatsuki said.

"That's probably not a good idea guys. Look." Toru said. The vultures looked and saw Po lying face down. Doremi walked up to him and kneeled down.

"Po? Po? Get up, please get up!" Doremi said. Majorin then emerged from the jungle and saw the scene.

"Oh no, I'm too late." Majorin said on the verge of tears.

"Majorin, what's wrong with him?" Doremi asked.

"Doremi, try to understand. You've got to be strong like Po was." Majorin said.

"You don't mean… oh no!" Doremi said. She kneeled down, put her face in her hands and started crying.

"Now now, I know how you feel Doremi. But always remember, greater love hath no one then he who lays down his life for his friend.

Unknown to everybody, Po opened his eyes and heard everything Majorin was saying.

"When great deeds are remembered in this jungle, one name will stand out amongst them all. Our good friend, Po the panda." Majorin said. A tear fell down Po's cheek.

"Don't cry Po, a real kung fu artist never cries." Po told himself.

"The memory of Po's sacrifice and bravery will be forever engraved in our hearts."

"Beautiful." Po said. The rain then stopped and the sun beamed down thru the clouds.

"This spot where Po fell, will always be a hallowed place in the jungle. For there lies one of nature's most noble creatures."

"I wish my mom got to hear this!" Po said.

"I think it's best we leave now. Come on girl cub." Majorin said. Doremi dried her eyes and began following the panther. Po suddenly sat up!

"Hey wait a second M.R. you're doing great! There's more, lot's more!" Po said aloud. Majorin couldn't believe it!

"Why you, big hairy fraud!" She said in anger. Doremi's face lit up and she ran over to Po and hugged him.

"Po, you're alright!" she said.

"Ha ha! Why of course I'm alright! I've never felt better in my life!"

"You sure had us worried!" Doremi said.

"Well you know me, I was just taking five after that fight with ole' spots. Come on Doremi, let's go home." Po said. The three walked off into the jungle.

"Bye you guys!" Doremi said to the vultures. They waved to her before the three were out of sight.

"It sure is going to be dull without that kid around." Fujio said.

"Yep. So, what are we going to do?" Akatsuki asked Leon.

"I don't know—and now don't start that again!" Leon said.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. Welcome home Doremi

_Chapter 9: Welcome home, Doremi_

Back in the jungle Doremi, Po and Majorin were walking together.

"You should have seen it Majorin! I took Sabor down like she was a little house cat!" Po said proudly.

"Oh yes, sure you did." Majorin said with a smile. Po and Doremi then stopped and looked at each other.

"Doremi, you and me are friends forever, right?" Po asked.

"You better believe it!" Doremi giggled.

"Alright! Nothing or nobody will ever come between us!" Po said. He and Dormei hugged when suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Oh great job Kotake! You have to go get it this time!" Doremi looked to the side and saw a village surrounded by walls made of tall sticks. A soccer ball flew out of it and landed a few feet away from where Doremi and her friends where. They went to go see what was up.

The three saw a boy Doremi's age run out the village. He had black spiky hair, a yellow shirt with a big red number ten on it, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hey Majorin, what's that?" Dormei asked.

"Oh, that's the man village." Majorin said.

"No, I mean that." Doremi said, pointing at Kotake. Doremi started to get really curious and snuck towards the boy.

"Forget about them. They ain't nothing but trouble." Po said.

"Wait a minute. I've never seen one before." Doremi whispered.

"So you've seen one. So let's go."

"Wait a minute. I want a better look."

"Doremi, hold up!" Po whispered. Majorin stopped him.

"Now Po, let her have a better look." She said. The boy from the village was looking around for the soccer ball.

"Hmm, where is it?" He asked himself. Dormei snuck towards him and looked at him from a tree. The boy looked up and saw her.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. Doremi screamed too and fell out of the tree right into a bush. The boy began laughing and Doremi hid again.

"Wait a second." The boy said. Doremi looked thru the bush and stared at him.

"Hi, I'm Kotake. What's your name?" Doremi thought he looked really handsome.

"Can you even talk?" Kotake asked. Doremi managed to let out a single yes.

"Do you have any parents?" Kotake asked.

"Well, I'm sure mom and dad wolf aren't far from here." Doremi said.

"What? You were raised by wolfs?" Kotake asked.

"Yes. My whole life. My names Doremi by the way." Kotake just looked at her in wonder. A girl raised by wolfs? Doremi then spotted the soccer ball in a nearby bush. She picked it up and gave it to Kotake.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hey Kotake, did you find the ball yet?" A voice called out.

"Yeah! Hold on, I'm coming!" He said. Kotake said bye to Doremi and ran back to the village. Before he went in, he looked back at Doremi and smirked. He kicked the ball towards her and Doremi ducked, making the ball land into the bushes again.

"He did that on purpose!" Po said.

"Obviously. Majorin said. Doremi timidly picked the ball up and looked at Kotake. The boy smiled at Doremi and winked at her. Doremi's cheeks flushed red and she smiled back at him with a dreamy look.

Kotake went back into the village. Dormei began to head towards the village entrance.

"Doremi, come back. Come back!" Po said.

"Go on, go on!" Majorin said with excitement. Doremi hesitated at first, bust smiled and shrugged to her friends. She then went into the village.

"She's hooked." Po said.

"Don't worry about it Po. It was bound to happen. Doremi is now where she belongs." Majorin said.

"Yeah. I guess your right. But I still think she would have made one swell bear." Po said. He sighed and then became upbeat again.

"Well, come on M.R. What do you say we get back to where we belong? And get with the beat?" Po asked. He clapped his hands and began singing.

_(Listen to the Bare necessities reprise to get the full effect)_

Po: **Look for the bare necessities**

**The simple bare necessities**

Majorin finally got into the beat!

Majorin: _Forget about your worries and your strife!_

Both: _**I mean the bare necessities**_

_**Are Mother Natures recipes**_

_**That bring the bare necessities of life!**_

The two walked off together into the jungle while the camera went up to take one last look over the jungle, just as the sun began to set. In the end, Doremi the girl cub had finally returned home.

_**THE END**_

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
